Boog
Boog is the main protagonist of the ''Open Season'' franchise. He is Elliot's best friend, Ursa's boyfriend, Giselle's brother-in-law, Gisela, Giselita, and Elvis' adoptive uncle, and Beth's former pet. Biography Beginnings ''Open Season Boog lives an ordinary life in the town of Timberline with his owner Ranger Beth, who has raised Boog ever since he was a small cub. When he meets Elliot, he develops a dislike for him, but at the film's ending, they become best friends. When Beth returns in a helicopter to pick up Boog, she sees he has made new friends and decides to leave him in the forest. Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run ''Coming soon! ''Open Season 2 Boog is one of the people who goes to Elliot and Giselle's wedding, in which he is Elliot's best man. After Elliot witnesses Mr. Weenie being taken away by Bob and Bobbie, he, Elliot, and the others make a rescue mission for Boog. Eventually, after Elliot and Giselle get in an argument, Boog tells Giselle that they have to stay together because they're partners; upon hearing this, a shocked Elliot calls Boog a traitor, tells Giselle (whom he calls a "traitor ex") to enjoy her "new-found partnership", and tells Boog that he doesn't need him and that he can find Mr. Weenie himself. In the end, Elliot and Giselle get married, and Boog is proud of Elliot. Open Season 3 One morning, Boog plans an annual guys' trip to spend some time with his male friends, but Reilly, McSquizzy, Ian, Buddy, and Serge and Deni are all busy, so the only one left is Elliot; but Giselle tells Elliot to tell Boog that he can't go on the guys trip due to Giselle going to visit her mother for the rest of the day. So, an upset Boog goes to a Russian Circus and tries to make new friends there, but when his friends find out about his disappearance, all hatch a mission to rescue Boog. Personality ''Coming soon! Quotes ''Open Season * ''(About to hit Shaw with a golf club) FORE! * Boog is sorry! (Cries) * I ain't nobody's pet! * (When Sheriff Gordy drives Boog back home and Boog sees Beth) Uh-oh! Back up quick! Before she sees me! * (To Dinkleman in his garage; drunk) What are you lookin' at? I told you not to wait up! (Does a tired growl) * (When Elliot is hiding backstage with Boog when Shaw is after him; after Shaw stops banging on the door) All right, he's gone. Now get out. * (To McSquizzy) You and what army? (McSquizzy whistles and the Furry Tail Clan appear and shout, "Oy!") Oh. That army. * (Eating animal crackers in the back of Gordy's car) Yeah. And the giraffes taste almost exactly like the elephants. That's messed up. (Trying to get comfortable) Hey, Gordy! * (Referring to Beth) No denyin'. That girl's got growl! But can she get down like this? (Starts to dance before hopping in the back of the car) * (Waking up in the Timberline National Forest, he sees a flower in front of him) Ooh... pretty. (Wakes up completely and realizes that he is in the forest) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! (His scream echoes through the woods) Where's my home? It's gone! Somebody STOLE IT! * Get out of here! (Elliot: Hey, I took you out of the garage. You should thank me.) Thank you?! (Elliot: You're welcome, buddy.) Grr! Stop calling me that! * (Trying to choke Elliot while hitting his head on the floor during his show) You're ruining my show! * (After being shot by Beth; before collapsing) Buttermilk... biscuits... * The woods is no place for a bear! * When I'm a bear rug, they can walk all over me. Until then, I ain't goin' down without a fight! * The Woo-Hoo bar. She's my lady. Smooth and creamy. So bad I shouldn't. Yet I will. * (Being caught by Sheriff Gordy while partying at night in the Puni Mart with Elliot) Behold... the Mighty... Grizzly! Good night. (Passes out, drunk) * (Sitting in the back of Gordy's car, singing "The Teddy Bears' Picnic" to himself, still drunk) If you go out in the woods today, there's gonna--'' ''(Hiccups) ''-Be some fries'' (Chuckles) * I look like a bear, I talk like a bear. But I can't fish, I can't climb a tree, I can't even go in the woods! * Timberline is missing! (Elliot: Oh, I was just gonna say that.) My garage is missing! My breakfast, lunch and dinner are missing! My life is missing! (Pointing at Elliot) And it's all... your... fault! * (Helium voice) Hello, Idiot! (Elliot: {Helium voice} That's Elliot!) * All right, fish! Give it up for Boog! * (Beth: {Pointing at Boog} You're in big trouble, mister!) Shh-shh-shh-shh-shh! (Passes out and hits his head on the ground) Ow! * (When Elliot offers him a fishy cracker) Uh... no, that's all right. I'll eat when I get home. * (Roars behind Beth, who then turns around and roars at him back, but with a more powerful one) * (Waiting for Beth {who has gone to confront Shaw} in the car) Where is that girl? * (After smelling Elliot, who appeared to be dead on Shaw's truck) Whew! That's nasty! * (After freeing Elliot from Shaw's truck) Go scamper off into the woods now, little buddy. (When Beth drives away) Little one-horned freak. * (Watching Wheel of Fortune on TV in his garage) Big money got to come! Come on! * (To Elliot) Now haul your butt back out that window. (Points at the window) * We ain't doin' no show! * (To Elliot, who said that he chipped a hoof) You chipped a-- chipped a-- (Now angry) I'm gonna kill you! * Behold, the Mighty Grizzly! ''Open Season 2 * ''(When Elliot's horn falls off after the grand musical number) Ooh! That just ain't right. * (Breaking up the argument between Elliot and Giselle) Come on, now! Simmer down, y'all! * We in the middle of nowhere! * (To Giselle) Giselle, we gotta stick together out here. We're partners, right? * (When the Pet Paradiso security guards prepare to shoot Boog) AAAAAAAHHH!! (He gets an umbrella and uses it as a shield during the fight) * (After the fight in Pet Paradiso) Hey Roberto, my main man! I appreciate the help out there! * (Elliot: Well, you were hibernating. And we were hangin'. Turns out we have a lot in common: We both like nuts.) YOU are nuts! (Mr. Weenie: Stop this insanity! Where are the others?) What?! They inside lookin' for you! * Enough about your new rack already, man. * Elliot, relax. Now let's get a move-on, man. * Now where's that Weenie? * (When Elliot gets married to Giselle and says that he loves her) That's my main man! * Look, man. We need Giselle. She's a great tracker. (McSquizzy: Yeah! And without her, we never would've found Weenie and that giant, tin-canned thing!) * (Elliot: Isn't this great, Boog?) What's great? (Elliot: Well, not great that Weenie's been kidnapped, but great that we're livin' life on the edge! It's just like old times! Two guys, out on the road!) * (When Elliot and Giselle begin to argue) Uh, you guys need a little space? Okay. * We didn't give up on them hunters when they invaded the forest! We can't give up on our friend Weenie! (Elliot:'' ''{Points at Boog} The Boogster's right!) * (When Elliot's horn cracks off and he falls off the cliff) Elliot! Don't look! * (Disguised as a sheepdog) This is not gonna work! (Elliot: {Disguised as an old lady} Don't doubt me, #2 friend. Trust the plan!) * Elliot! Weenie! Thank goodness you safe! (Elliot and Mr. Weenie both scream in terror; Boog holds them against his stomach) Shh! What are you doin'?! (Elliot: ''{Not recognizing Boog, who is disguised as a sheepdog} Who are you?!)'' What do ya mean? I'm your best friend! (Elliot: McSquizzy?) McSquizzy?! (Puts his hands on his hips) He doesn't even like you! (Elliot: Look, I'm not talkin' to some random, overweight sheepdog about my personal relationships!) It's me! (Moves the wig to show his eyes so Elliot can see it's him) Boog! (Elliot: Boog's fat. {Slaps Boog's belly} No way.) Elliot! (Elliot: Huh? Wow! It IS you! Did you lose weight?) When did you start thinkin' McSquizzy was yo' BFF?! (Rests his paws on his hips) * (McSquizzy: Oh, there's a great idea! A one-pound bag of crazy liftin' a 1200-pound bag of lazy!) What?! I'm 900 pounds! (McSquizzy: That's crap!) Oh, you think you so tough? (Starts to fight with McSquizzy) * (Giselle: Hey, guys. {To Boog} Room for one more?) For sure! ''Open Season 3 * ''(When Maria asks him when he is going to fix up her and Rosie's habitat) Just as soon as I finish helpin' Reilly with the dam. * (To Reilly, who couldn't go on the guys' trip) Yeah. That's okay. It's cool. We'll think about you while we're makin' s'mores and talkin' trash! * It's like bearvana! * (Upon meeting Doug) WHOA! Another grizzly in the flesh! You don't know how long I've waited for this day! (Alistair appears behind Doug) Yo, you got some kinda thing growin' outta your neck. (Doug: I know. It's called Alistair.) * (Upon seeing Ursa, whom he falls in love with) She's here, too?! (Points at Ursa) * (Before he and Ursa do a fist bump) Punch it in, baby bear! * (Seeing a poster of the Maslova Family Circus) A place where no one lets you down! * (Doug: Here's what I'm gonna do for ''you: I'm gonna find a place where we can all be best friends together!)'' Really? You'd do that for me? (Doug: In a bear minute. We're grizzlies. We gotta stick out for each other.) * WHOO-HOO! One day to guys' trip! * (He and his male friends are finally going on the guys' trip) Ian's not comin'? (Elliot: Eh, he's gonna join us later.) * (After a rabbit kisses Dinkleman) Dinkleman! I didn't know you were a girl! * (After Elliot says he can't go on the guys' trip, Boog has left and went back to his cave and watches his friends from a distance; sighs) I guess me and Elliot ain't as tight as I thought we were. (To Dinkleman) Hey, wait! You're not gonna cancel on me too, are ya? Us bears gotta stay together. (Chuckles) You know what I like about you, Dinkleman? You're always there when I need ya! And don't worry, we're gonna have a blast tomorrow! This'll be the best guys' trip ever! You'll see. * (Alistair: Ahh! I see you sweating in nervous anticipation!) What are you talkin' about? I'm not sweatin'! (Alistair: Yes, you are! I see a little drop of moisture on your upper brow! Right there. Hello, little sweat!) Yeah, sweat. Right. * (Ursa: {Noticing Boog's fur} Why is fur dark?) Like I told you, I'm not Doug! I'm Boog! * I'm the only bear. * (Getting up out of his chair in his cart, disguised as Doug) Too much chocolate! * This is gonna be fun! Trivia * Boog is constantly believed to be the deuteragonist of Open Season 2. * In Open Season 3, Boog was rumored to be voiced by Mike Epps again,http://www.movieinsider.com/m8085/open-season-3/ but it was then shown that Matthew J. Munn is Boog's new voice actor (as well as voicing Doug). * Boog is similar to Vincent from Over the Hedge (who had dark brown fur and was evil) in appearance, but he's good rather than evil. * A running gag throughout the series is that people think that Boog weighs 1200 pounds. Gallery Boog open season martin lawrence.png Boog .jpg Boog 2.jpg Boog 3.jpg Boog 4.jpg Boog & Elliot 1.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Animals